I Just Want You To Be Happy
by Molly Tally Fox
Summary: R&R Plez...


I Just Want You To Be Happy  
By: C.Hikaru  
  
Note: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1 Kikyo's Deadly Attack.  
Kagome ran as fast as she could. But no matter where she went Kikyo was there.  
  
"Inuyasha can't save you now.."She would wisper."Nobody can hear you. Inuyasha's dead... as you can see...or why would I be trying to kill you with his blood-stained sword!"  
  
Kagome tryed not to listen to what she said, But it was too painful.  
  
"No!!" Kagome yelled throwing herself onto the ground.  
"Yes..."Kikyo said with an irrating smile on her face."The Monk...that fox boy...than Demon extermater Sango...Oh and you...er..ower love Inuyasha."  
"I don't believe you!"Yelled Kagome standing up.  
"Shut up!"growled Kikyo.  
  
Kagome looked Kikyo dead into the eye. She stood firm and brave. Then out of know where Kagome slapped Kikyo across the face.  
  
"You Insulant little bitch!" Barked Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo rose up the blood-stained sword and started to bring it down when she her something in the woods.  
  
"Kikyo!"yelled and voice from behind the trees.  
"Inuyasha!"yelled Kikyo."I Thought you where dead!"  
"You wish!"barked Inuyasha, comming out from behind the bushes."Kagome! Are you Ok?!"  
"Inuyasha!!"Yelled Kagome."Uh...umm...Yeah!"  
"Die Inuyasha!!" Yelled Kikyo, dropping the sword and pulling out her bow and an arrow.  
"Kikyo why do you want me dead?? Why are you trying to Kill Kagome!!"  
"I want you dead so we both can be happy in Hell, And I especailly want Kagome Dead because Shes the reasion you don't love me anymore!! Now Die!""  
  
Kikyo Turned around facing Kagome and shot an arrow directly in her Chest.  
  
"KAGOME!!"Yelled Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha..."said Kagome,falling backwards to the ground.  
"Iron Revier Soul Stealer!!"Screamed Inuyasha running tuawrds Kikyo.  
  
But Kikyo easily dodged it. And grabbed another arrow and shot it at Inuyasha. But easily dodge it. Then out of know where Kikyo was shot in the back with an arrow. When Inuyasha looked Kagome had ripped the arrow from her chest and shot it with her bow. Then she colasped.  
  
"Huh..."Said Kikyo lookind at Kagome."S-She shot me with one of m-m..my own arrows."  
"Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha running over to Her moshionless body.  
"Y-You really do Love her...D-don't you."Stuttered KiKyo, As she landed on the ground.  
"Yes Kikyo I do."Answered Inuyasha laying Kagome's head on   
his lap.  
"You know t-that it might not last forever Inuyasha." said Kikyo walking closer to Kagome's motionless body,steping in her frash red blood.  
  
As she got closer and closer Inuyasha could see tears flowing down the side of her face, And when she got even closer, close enough that he could touch her...He noticed a smile...Not a evil smile...But a smile of a certian softness.  
When she right nexted to them Kikyo kneeled fast onto the ground spashing blood everywhere.  
  
"Inuyasha...Do you wish for me to be dead...Do you wish Kagome would speak to you? Do you wish Your Allies...the fox boy that pervert on a monk and Sango the demon extermater would walk again...instead of laying on the ground in there own deep red blood?"Asked Kikyo.  
"What?!"asked Inuyasha.  
"There Dead!!"Yelled Kikyo."And Kagome Isn't going to come back!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, And a tear rolled off the side of his face.  
But when he looked back up and Kikyo she was wothdrawing all of her life energy and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I Just Want you to be happy Inuyasha."she wispered.  
  
At that she fell over dead, And all the spirit energy she withdrawed from herself dissapeared...and so did the blood and Kagome's fatle wound. She opened her eyen to find Inuyasha Crying.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She said in a weak voice.  
"Kagome!" He said in an crappy voice.  
  
Kagome sat up and look at him strait in to the eyes.  
  
"You saved me."she said looking kinda quize.  
"No...KiKyo did...."He said looking at the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what did you think??Theres gonna be more chapters...cause this story is ganna go right into my other story "The Secraite of the two Tetsigas."  
I'll probably have Chapter 2 Up real soon. It will be called Inuyashas' new Girlfriend. 


End file.
